<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me everything you got for this by kkahii (alexithymia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617660">give me everything you got for this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia/pseuds/kkahii'>kkahii (alexithymia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLC (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Mentioned CLC Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia/pseuds/kkahii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Seunghee is a producer for a small company set to debut a new girl group in the near future. They have everything ready—except for the choreography. Enter Jang Seungyeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Seungyeon/Oh Seunghee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me everything you got for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Working Title: wet and gushy</p><p>Disclaimer: Unbeta’d. I don’t own anything. Real people, fictional events.</p><p>A/N: this happened because i saw seunghee’s wap challenge lol and ages are mixed up in this fic because some of them have to be older (late twenties) while some of them have to be younger (like maybe their debut ages) to make sense. no one’s underage tho</p><p>also, i feel like this is actually more of a triple s plus eunbin fic than an actual shipper fic, i guess? sry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <b>i. the company</b>
</p><p class="western">When Sorn said she had a business proposal for her—one that they could do after they both graduate and earn their college degrees, with Seunghee for Music Composition and Sorn for Design—starting an entertainment company wasn’t what she had been expecting.</p><p class="western">And yet—here they were, a few years later and several feet in debt, finally set to debut their very first girl group. The only problem was: they still didn’t have a choreography for their title track.</p><p class="western">“We have a bit of money set aside for their music video, but we don’t have any budget to hire a choreographer,” Sorn said, her face buried in her hands, already feeling a headache coming along. “Do you know how much a decent choreographer costs?” Seunghee knew the question was rhetorical, but she gave a noncommittal grunt regardless. “A lot. They sometimes even add up costs for each member. We’re <em>doomed, </em>Seunghee<em>, doomed!</em>”</p><p class="western">“We could just move money around,” Seunghee stated, looking up from the computer screen she had been staring at since Sorn came into the room to <em>whine</em>. She was working on the last few adjustments to the B-sides that would be included on the mini album, wanting to get that <em>oomph</em> feeling just right. “I mean, who needs electricity, right?” she added, with a smirk, but only to get a glare in return. She muttered, “Tough crowd tonight, ladies and gentlemen.”</p><p class="western">“I still think we could make Yujin do the dance. Idol fans are really into self-made idols and all that,” Sorn spoke, some of her words muffled by the hand covering her face. The topic was not new and they had already discussed it in-depth sometime ago, but Seunghee argued anyway, “And <em>I</em> still think that would be too much pressure on her. If they don’t do well on this debut, she would blame herself. We need to stick to a professional who is paid to be prepared to handle the impact of such outcome. Yujin can do some B-side stages in their rookie year and a comeback or two in their following year, if we manage to get that far.”</p><p class="western">Sorn had a retort at the tip of her tongue ready when Eunbin suddenly came barging into the studio, an iPad on her hand and a bright smile on her face.</p><p class="western">“I have good news!” she started, taking a seat on the sofa next to Sorn, who still had her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. “I have found somebody who is good enough among those who replied to the classified ad I posted on Instagram.” When both Seunghee and Sorn didn’t respond, she huffed, annoyed at the lack of reaction. “You know the one the one regarding our choreographer situation? She wants to have a meeting with us.”</p><p class="western">Sorn perked up but, upon realizing what Eunbin had just revealed, asked, “You posted ads? <em>On</em> <em>Instagram</em>?”</p><p class="western">“Of course I did, <em>unnie</em>,” Eunbin replied with a slight eye roll, meaning to say <em>duh, where else,</em> “<em>Somebody</em> had to do something and it clearly wasn’t going to be Seunghee-<em>unnie—</em>no offense.” <em>Full offense</em>, Seunghee thought, but she went back to her work, letting the other two do their thing.</p><p class="western">The music was her thing. Her only thing. (And maybe there’s stand-up comedy—but when she told Sorn that she could perhaps try to do just that on the side to earn them some money, the girl just started laughing really hard, even falling to the ground. In hindsight, it should have been a good sign for an aspiring comedian, right? —<em>Right</em>? Anyway.) Everything else was up to Sorn and Eunbin.</p><p class="western">“And you mentioned all the details? Like how we can’t pay them until <em>after</em> the promotions end and all that? That is, <em>if</em> we even <em>make</em> money from this.” Sorn had thought deeply about the ramifications of hiring a choreographer who would later sue them, <em>or worse</em>, post about them on SNS and ruin them before they could even begin just because they couldn’t pay them on time or at all. “Told them about our company’s... <em>financial</em> <em>situation</em>?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, <em>unnie</em>.”</p><p class="western">“And they still agreed? Are they—” Sorn was actually about to say something like <em>out of their minds</em>, but good thing Seunghee beat her to the words.</p><p class="western">“—are they as desperate as us?”</p><p class="western">Eunbin loved both Sorn and Seunghee, she really did, but sometimes they could be too much. She stood up, exasperated, stomping her foot down like a child. “<em>I don’t know! </em>Stop questioning a good thing and let’s just meet with her. If you guys don’t like her, we can just tell her she isn’t what we’re looking for.”</p><p class="western">Sorn and Seunghee shared a look, a moment passing between them. Eventually, Seunghee gave Sorn an eyebrow raise<em>, </em>daring her to come up with another solution. Sorn simply sighed, defeated. The fact was that they <em>were</em> desperate and if someone was willing to work with them despite their financial situation? Then <em>why not</em>, to be honest.</p><p class="western">Seunghee swiveled in her seat, turning around to face them fully. “Okay then, let’s meet her.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>ii. (about a girl: an interlude)</b>
</p><p class="western">Seunghee and Sorn had met in college. They both took a Video Editing and Post-Production course as an elective and got partnered up in one of the projects. Since way back then, Sorn had always been able to rope Seunghee into doing whatever crazy idea she could come up with. One time, she made Seunghee join their school’s version of a masked singing competition, with Sorn making her costume for her. Another time, they became Youtubers who would post song covers and random vlogs, which they still occasionally did as a way to pay bills. And of course, the biggest and craziest idea—to Seunghee, at least—was starting their own entertainment company with nothing but the most basic skills and knowledge and banks accounts that were almost non-existent. (She wasn’t sure if she regretted this last one, yet.)</p><p class="western">Eunbin had been a junior in the music department, only a year lower and taking up the same degree as Seunghee. She looked up to Seunghee a lot, and followed her around even after graduation. A testament of her loyalty had been when she took a shift from Music Composition to Music Management when she found out what Seunghee and Sorn were planning to do after they graduate. <em>Somebody has to know what they’re doing,</em> she had said. (And if Seunghee would usually baby the girl and treat her as if she were her own child? Then that was her own business.)</p><p class="western">Yujin was also an underclassman and was taking up her first year in Dance. Eunbin had met her just as she was about to graduate. Yujin had been practicing for a practical at the corner of a common area where Eunbin just happened to be that time, dancing to a song by a popular boy group that played from her phone that was laying on the floor. They recruited her based on Eunbin’s word alone, a simple <em>unnie, trust me, she’s good</em>. Yujin was their first trainee.</p><p class="western">Elkie had moved to South Korea to follow her favorite girl group <em>Thrice</em> around with a camera on her neck. Seunghee saw her one day getting reprimanded by a security guard at a broadcasting studio, about how she was inside a restricted area and that they were gonna call the police on her for trespassing. Seunghee immediately swooped in and apologized to the guard, saying it was her fault for not keeping an eye on her trainee. The guard took in the ID around her neck and let them go with a warning. Elkie turned to face her, explaining how she honestly got lost because her Korean wasn’t the best yet and how Seunghee didn’t have to lie for her. Seunghee just raised an eyebrow and said, “Who says I was lying?” in perfect English. Elkie signed on to be their second trainee a few days after that.</p><p class="western">Yeeun had been in her last year in high school, working part-time at the convenience store across the slightly dilapidated two-storey building that they managed to rent for dirt cheap. Sorn was getting them dinner—individual cup ramen, the special kind because it had been a good day—when she heard Yeeun, who was behind the counter arranging some items on the shelf, singing along to a song by an American rapper she knew to be Micki Ninaj. When Sorn went up to pay for the items in her hands, Yeeun spoke so softly and sweetly that Sorn felt a bit of whiplash. The same girl who had been spitting <em>fire</em> earlier was suddenly, well, <em>not</em>. The <em>gap</em> was incredible, so Sorn did what she thought she did best: her job. Yeeun was their final recruit—at least, final in the foreseeable future given their limited resources, that was.</p><p class="western">As expected, initially, all three of them hadn’t had any plans on becoming idols at all, but when they would see the other three doing everything in their power to provide for them singing lessons and dance lessons—all outsourced and contractual—despite their financial capacity, they would each feel a tug at their heart until, eventually, it became their actual dream as well. (It also helped a lot that they gave really good motivational speeches, especially Seunghee who would be like, “If you want to meet your idol, <em>Yutzu</em> from <em>Thrice</em>, then you have to work extra hard, Elkie,” and also “No, I am <em>not</em> going to call you cute, Yujin, that’s why you have to succeed so you can have <em>fans</em> to do that for you.”)</p><p class="western">A year later, their three trainees were put into a single group. A few months after that, they were on their way to debut.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>iii. the choreographer</b>
</p><p class="western">They had agreed to meet at a cafe near their building, the one maintained by a father and daughter duo who sell affordable but highly delicious cups of coffee to their patrons. Seunghee believed it was downright criminal how such a good coffee shop wasn’t as popular as those that charge double for her favorite frappuccino. <em>Criminal</em>. On the upside, though, the place had enough regular customers to stay afloat without having to compromise its warmth and coziness, making it heaven for the... <em>less sociable</em> people like her.</p><p class="western">The bell chimed when they opened the door, gaining the attention of a few people who were enjoying their drink peacefully. Seunghee’s gaze settled on one person in particular, a young woman at the back corner who had her airpods on and a laptop in front of her. She seemed to be mouthing lyrics and dancing along to whatever music she was listening to, seemingly uncaring about the surrounding.</p><p class="western">She glanced to Eunbin and, sure enough, their <em>maknae</em> confirmed it for her. This was the person they were supposed to meet. <em>At least she’s early, </em>she thought.</p><p class="western">Sorn, on the other hand, still thought it was suspicious how this supposed choreographer was basically willing to work for free. Well, they were going to compensate her—eventually, a <em>strong maybe,</em> but still.</p><p class="western">They ordered their drinks and casually made their way over to the woman who, by then, had already noticed their arrival. “Hi, I’m Seungyeon.” The girl, <em>Seungyeon</em>, stood up to introduce herself and ushered the others to sit at her table. “I’m currently a member of CaptiveBody Dance Team.”</p><p class="western">“So,” Eunbin, the sweet and sensible girl that she was, cleared her throat to fill the awkward air that settled after they sat down and asked, “do you have any experience in choreographing for idol groups?”</p><p class="western">Seungyeon sat up straighter and held out the laptop she was using earlier, showing a video of her and her team dancing to a song. “My dance group has had several of our original choreography picked for both boy group and girl group songs, but this would be my first time working solo to be honest.”</p><p class="western">“You dance really good.” Eunbin commented, carrying the conversation. “But what made you want to work solo? Wouldn’t it be easier to work with your team on this?” At this point, Seunghee had taken the device into her own hands and started going through the other videos Seungyeon had prepared for them to watch.</p><p class="western">“I wanted a challenge.” Seungyeon shrugged, letting out an easy smile.</p><p class="western">Sorn raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but—does Eunbin have any dirt on you or something?” With her voice a little lower, angling her head nearer, she added, “Is she holding you here against your will?”</p><p class="western">“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Seunghee muttered without missing a beat, thinking she would go unheard. She was busy going through CaptiveBody’s Official Youtube channel, looking for ones with Seungyeon as the main focus. There weren’t that many of them, which was understandable considering there were at least ten members or so, but when it came to the solo videos available of her, <em>just damn, girl.</em></p><p class="western">“Unnie!?” Apparently, everyone heard her. She just wasn’t sure which part. <em>Oops</em>.</p><p class="western">“What?” Seunghee replied, unrepentant, choosing to remark on Eunbin’s dubious past instead, “It’s true. Remember last month, when you—”</p><p class="western">“—Anyway!” Eunbin talked over Seunghee, covering her mouth with a hand. Seunghee, of course, licked that same hand. “<em>Ew!</em>”</p><p class="western">Seungyeon just looked on, entertained by the antics in front of her. “No, I don’t think so. Well, I hope not,” she said, scrunching up her nose a little, finally managing to reply to Sorn’s earlier question, “We did message a bit on Instagram, but we just met today.”</p><p class="western">“So you’re saying Eunbin’s innocent <em>this time</em>?”</p><p class="western">“Of course, I am!?” Sorn snickered at Eunbin’s indignant response while Seungyeon bit back a laugh.</p><p class="western">Seunghee also hid a smirk, drinking from her frapuccino for show. She simply enjoyed teasing Eunbin because it was so easy and she always gave the best reactions. There was a reason she was her favorite, after all.</p><p class="western">Seungyeon composed herself after a while, stating, “Besides, Eunbin already told me that I might not even get paid, so I don’t think I’d even want to bring the group into this. Who knows? Maybe I would get some sort of recognition for doing this job. At worst, this will just be additional experience for me. Something to put on my resume.”</p><p class="western">She looked earnest enough and her answer had more than satisfied Sorn, who gestured for Eunbin to continue with the dialogue.</p><p class="western">“You’ve heard the snippet of the song we’re going with, right? The one I sent you the other day? So what’s your opinion on it?”</p><p class="western">“Honestly? I think it’s a <em>bold</em> move. A <em>complete</em> gamble with an awful bet.” Eunbin visibly winced, subtly trying to make eye-contact with Seunghee. “Don’t get me wrong, I actually like the song a lot, but isn’t it a bit too much?” Seunghee’s eye twitched hearing the negative criticism, one corner of her lips quirking a bit. Seungyeon continued, not noticing the other girls already trying hard not to comment, “It’s so <em>DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN BLACK”—</em>she sang it almost too comically, that perhaps Seunghee ended up more amused than anything—<em>“</em>and it just crashes into your ears, you know?” <em>Almost</em> amused, anyway.</p><p class="western">“I see.” Seunghee licked her lips slowly, passing the laptop to Sorn, who had been asking for it the past few minutes. She looked straight into Seungyeon’s eyes and retorted, “Are you saying it’s too noisy?”</p><p class="western">“Kind of? And, also, don’t you think it’s a bit try-hard for a rookie group from an unknown company? Do you think you’re GY Entertainment or something?”</p><p class="western">“No, not at all,” she huffed, another eye twitching. <em>Who does this girl think she is?</em></p><p class="western">“Let’s agree to disagree.” Seunghee was about to <em>demonstrate</em> just how much she liked to <em>agree to disagree</em>, but Sorn had held her back before she could wring her hands around Seungyeon’s neck. The object of her ire didn’t seem bothered at all by the scuffle, carrying on, “By the way, I’ve seen photos of your girls and they don’t seem to fit the song in my opinion. What is their concept anyway? With a title track like that, it has to be girl crush, right?”</p><p class="western">Sorn gave Seunghee a warning look, mouthing <em>behave</em>. Seunghee rolled her eyes, raising her hands in feigned surrender, and backed off. <em>Fine, I’m dropping it.</em></p><p class="western">“They don’t have a specific concept. And as you said, they may not look like it, but our group is very versatile in reality,” Eunbin answered for them, handing over a clear book, revealing the portfolio she brought with her. Seunghee could see how organized and detailed the whole thing was and she could tell that Seungyeon was at least impressed with their <em>maknae</em>. She explained, “We actually asked each of them what concept they wanted to do and they each gave a different answer. So as to compromise, we’re willing to let them try it all.”</p><p class="western">Seunghee nodded along to Eunbin’s words, already feeling calmer than earlier, adding, “I think that as long as they have confidence in themselves, they can pull off any concept given to them.” She continued, a little softer, almost mumbling, “We’re just hoping we can manage to last longer in this industry so we’d be able to let them.”</p><p class="western">Sorn spoke up right then, going back to their biggest concern, “We’re dead serious about probably not being able to pay you much. Or at all.” She returned the laptop to Seungyeon, the screen still playing the latest choreography CaptiveBody had worked on. “And seeing as your dance group has actually worked with big idol names like WE*TWO, I don’t think we can even afford your rates.”</p><p class="western">“What Sorn-<em>unnie</em> is trying to say is,” Eunbin said, taking back the portfolio from Seungyeon after she was done flipping through its pages. “Are you sure you still want to work with us?”</p><p class="western">Seungyeon sat there with her arms crossed, a tilt to her head, regarding the three of them silently. Despite not agreeing with Seungyeon’s opinions regarding the music she produced, Seunghee knew they needed the woman in front of them. Out of all the other potential choreographers they had looked up and contacted, Seungyeon had been the most reasonable and—to Seunghee, at least—the most talented by far.</p><p class="western">“You’re really going to let your trainees do whatever concept they want?”</p><p class="western">“Within reason,” Eunbin replied, as earnestly as she could, “And within budget.”</p><p class="western">“And you’re not going to make them do something they won’t be comfortable with?</p><p class="western">“Do we look like people who would do that?” Seunghee countered, offended at even the notion.</p><p class="western">“You never know in this industry, to be honest. No one is ever who they seem.”</p><p class="western">Seunghee sobered up at that. It was true, she had worked with her fair share of asshole producers and had heard stories of creeps who prey on young trainees from the revolving line of staff members they hire, some of them even giving her a list of people to avoid. “We can’t promise that they won’t be exposed to... the uglier side of the entertainment industry, but we’ll do everything in our power to protect our girls. You have my word.”</p><p class="western">Seungyeon simply smiled at the intensity behind her words and stood up, holding out her hand. Seunghee stared at the proffered hand, confused, and raised an eyebrow at Seungyeon, who just smiled even wider. “Leggo! I want to start working today.”</p><p class="western">Later, while the four of them were walking towards their building, Eunbin suddenly exclaimed, a palm to her forehead, “I still need to make your contract!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>iv. (about two girls: another interlude)</b>
</p><p class="western">“The song is called <em>Black Dress</em>, why are you making them wear <em>suits</em>?”</p><p class="western">“And this is why I’m in charge of concepts and outfits. You have no <em>vision</em>, Seunghee.”</p><p class="western">“I literally made the song!?”</p><p class="western">Sorn just shook her head and continued with her work, whispering, “None at all.”</p><p class="western">“She’s right, you know.” Seungyeon chimed in, sounding <em>way</em> too cheerful for someone who looked like they just woke up—in Seunghee’s professional opinion, at least. “You have the sense of an old lady.”</p><p class="western">Sorn had asked Seungyeon to join them for an emergency meeting to get last minute input for their music video. Specifically, she wanted to check in with Seungyeon on her opinion regarding the outfits they had chosen and if it fit the vibe she was going for with the choreography. The filming itself was going to be held first thing tomorrow, so Sorn felt the need to cram and do everything else she felt that had to be done the day before, including <em>vibe checks</em>.</p><p class="western">“Who asked you?” Seunghee didn’t mean to cause bodily harm towards Seungyeon, it was just that her butt was in the way of her foot when she raised it. She tried to play it off as an accident, obviously. (And <em>obviously</em>, everyone knew it wasn’t.)</p><p class="western">“She just kicked me! Did you see her kick me!?”</p><p class="western">Sorn didn’t even bother looking up from the portfolio she was preparing. They were on a tight schedule and she needed to hand out her notes to the filming team they hired by tonight or else they’d incur additional charges. “You probably deserved it.”</p><p class="western">Seunghee stuck a tongue out at Seungyeon when it was clear Sorn wasn’t going to intervene so, <em>of course</em>, Seungyeon <em>had </em>to retaliate by doing the same. Sticking tongues out quickly evolved into making faces at each other. And then, of course, it escalated to them play-fighting each other, making jabbing motions with their hands and violent sound effects with their mouths.</p><p class="western">The noise made Sorn look up from her work, observing Seunghee and Seungyeon who were bickering in the opposite corner. She had gotten used to their verbal sparring and how they would sometimes get somewhat physical. Despite the antagonism, she could see how both of them enjoyed each other’s presence in reality. Sorn also believed that it was so much so, to the point that they would go looking to pick unnecessary fights just to have a reason to interact.</p><p class="western">(One time, Sorn had found them with their foreheads pressed against each other, stuck in what looked like staring match. The group, and the backup dancers as well, that they were supposed to be teaching the choreography Seungyeon had come up with were just sitting cross-legged on the side, minding their own business. When Sorn asked the two what they were doing, they just said how the other was being annoying, in sync in even the way they tilted their heads to face her.</p><p class="western">Another time, she saw Seunghee start copying Seungyeon with the sole purpose of annoying her, but Seungyeon had laughed it off and did an imitation of her own. It then lead to them imitating others, developing inside jokes and laughing together in a world of their own, completely forgetting they were in a meeting. Eunbin had to huff really loudly to get their attention, puffing her cheeks, complaining how they weren’t paying attention to her presentation anymore.</p><p class="western">And another time—<em>no</em>, this time, Sorn was sure happened many other times because she had stumbled upon it too many times that she stopped counting—the one where Seungyeon would stay behind and would use the company’s practice room and Seunghee would be there, sitting down with her back against the mirror-lined wall, working on her laptop. Sometimes, it would be the other way around. It would be Seunghee working late in the studio, working on a new song, and Seungyeon would be on the couch beside her, reviewing the practice footage she had recorded that day. There would be takeout containers scattered somewhere or—and Sorn only knew about this because she just happened to be <em>right there</em>—one of them would invite the other for a late dinner after work. They would then walk home together, their apartments apparently nearby.)</p><p class="western">“Eunbinnie? Does Seunghee seem...” Sorn paused, trying to find the perfect word that best described her observations, “<em>different</em> to you?”</p><p class="western">Eunbin, who had been quietly setting up their group’s official social media accounts, asked, “Different how?” She was also busy trying to come up with witty and relatable profiles for the girls, that she hadn’t been paying attention to most of what was happening in the room.</p><p class="western">“I don’t know.” Sorn tilted her head at the scene in front of her. Eunbin followed her line of sight, trying to understand what she was talking about. By then, Seunghee and Seungyeon had moved on to some sort of casual conversation. Seungyeon was fully committed to acting out whatever story she was telling and Seunghee was near tears already from laughing too hard.</p><p class="western">“Oh, <em>that</em>.” Eunbin finally said, shrugging, “Seunghee-<em>unnie</em> does seem more active these past few weeks. It must be all that unresolved sexual tension.”</p><p class="western"><em>Huh.</em> “Interesting.”</p><p class="western">“Enemies to lovers.” Sorn turned to look at Eunbin, but the girl was already back to work on her laptop after uttering those words.</p><p class="western">“A what to what now?”</p><p class="western">“Seunghee-<em>unnie</em> and Seungyeon-<em>unnie</em>.” Sorn blinked, processing the words coming out of Eunbin’s mouth, albeit very slowly. “They’re the Enemies to Lovers trope. If their story was posted on the internet, it would be tagged as such. Among other things.”</p><p class="western">Sorn opened her mouth to reply, only to close it after a few seconds. She gave no further comment but made a mental note to spend more time with Eunbin in the future.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><b>v. </b> <b>there’s some hope in this house</b></p><p class="western">“Let’s go through the whole song once,” Seungyeon announced, walking back towards the control board, her gaze heavy on the mirror-lined wall. “Nobody make a mistake so we can finally call it a day!” She pressed play and the music boomed through the speakers.</p><p class="western">It was the day before their very first music show performance. They just needed to get through this one stage and maybe all the other stages would feel less overwhelming for all of them. Seungyeon had decided earlier that it was better for the girls to get a lot of rest instead of practicing until dawn the next day, in order to avoid further strain on their bodies from the stress and the nerves. Everyone else had agreed.</p><p class="western">Seunghee arrived just as they finished their last session of the day, bringing with her pizza and chicken to celebrate and to motivate them for tomorrow’s performance—definitely a splurge she excused as extremely necessary to maintain the excited and hopeful atmosphere of the room.</p><p class="western">A short while after their meal, the tension was still so high somehow that they ended up doing an impromptu dance battle to burn off the calories they consumed—started by Seungyeon, of course, and encouraged by Sorn, who said it would be a treasure trove for behind-the-scenes footage.</p><p class="western">And that <em>fans enjoy these kinds of things, Seunghee, </em>Sorn had said before she roughly pushed Seunghee to the middle of their meager practice room. She could see the others who were gathered around already holding in their laughter. She rolled her eyes at everyone. She wasn’t known for her dance moves, she was aware, but the smug look on Seungyeon’s face as she said, <em>yeah, unnie, think of the fans, </em>annoyed the hell out of her.</p><p class="western">Seungyeon had also said she had a stick up her ass in front of everyone a while back, when she complained about them goofing off and making TikTok videos instead of practicing. (For the record, <em>she, </em>of course<em>, did not </em>have anything up her ass, stick or otherwise<em>.) </em>This was the perfect opportunity to show her up. In fact, she already had a song in mind—one that was apparently the current trend on TikTok when she asked Eunbin what the big deal was. She had seen Seungyeon practice the exact steps she was about to recreate enough times to memorize it. (So, what if by <em>enough times</em> she meant she was there the entire time Seungyeon learned the dance? <em>What about it?</em>)</p><p class="western">She mouthed something she hoped was intelligible to Eunbin and, to her surprise, the girl immediately knew what her <em>unnie</em> was up to. Within seconds, the first few bars of the last verse began playing and when the chorus came on, she knew it was time.</p><p class="western">She started strong, kicking her feet up above her head then dropping low, flipping her hair perfectly in sync to the beat. She continued with the choreography, her ass in the air doing a short little twerk. Just as she was about to bounce her hips on the floor, with her fist pounding next to her body, she waited until Seungyeon’s eyes were focused on her and held her stare. So what if she had made her moves a little slower than the original and a little more <em>obscene</em> than she initially planned? Judging by the gaping mouth that seemed to be unable to close on Seungyeon’s face, her eyes glazing over—<em>well</em>, it was worth it. <em>That will show her.</em></p><p class="western">She stood up, smirking, and walked casually back to her original position as the outro of the song slowly faded, enjoying everyone else’s shocked faces as well. <em>Yep, definitely worth it.</em></p><p class="western">After that, Sorn forced her camera into Seunghee’s hands and tried the TikTok challenge—or whatever it was called—herself. Everyone else followed after her and they all had fun, especially laughing off the poor attempts from those who tried to be sexy when they were not—<em>not Seungyeon-level </em>sexy, that was, at least in Seunghee’s mind.</p><p class="western">So that was how they ended their day—everyone full not just in body, but also in mind and in heart. Their good mood lasting throughout the night, filling Seunghee with something like hope.</p><p class="western">And, <em>god</em>, did she need all the hope she could get.</p><p class="western">Because Seunghee hoped with everything she had that the girls’ debut would run smoothly, not only because she was there from the beginning and knew how hard they had worked, but also because they deserved it for being incredibly sincere and understanding of their situation. She wanted them to fulfill their dreams and walk only a flowery path from then on.</p><p class="western">Because she also hoped her work with Sorn and Eunbin would go on a little longer—a whole lot longer, if it were only up to her. Their debts may be piling up and they probably won’t be able to afford all the best stages or all the perks money could buy and give to idols like those from established entertainment companies, but they were trying<em>.</em> They were growing with their idols, they were learning the ways of the industry and, most importantly, they were <em>trying.</em></p><p class="western">Because—<em>because</em> she hoped Seungyeon would stay with them. The contract Eunbin had made for her only stated they work together for one song but, after the promotion period ends, she hoped Seungyeon would sign on for a longer term. A more permanent one, if she were being honest.</p><p class="western">And because—just, <em>because</em>—when Sorn said she had a business proposal for her a few years ago, starting an entertainment company wasn’t what she had been expecting and yet, here they were, a few years later, finally set to debut their very first girl group. She hoped this was their start—the start for all of them, idols and staff alike.</p><p class="western">So, with <em>everything</em> she got, she hoped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>published title and working* title - wap by cardi b<br/>i, ii, iii – my own working title for each part<br/>iv – a play on the wap lyrics “there’s some hoes in this house”</p><p>hope. noun. 1) a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen; 2) a person or thing that may help or save someone; 3) grounds for believing that something good may happen.</p><p>I turned one paragraph from part iv into a 5k fic with no plot in mind wtf i didn’t know how to end this tbh. hope you still enjoyed tho</p><p>*the title of my word document lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>